The present invention is related to an inflatable elastic exercising device composed of an elastic body, outer frames and reinforcing boards. The elastic body is deflatable and collapsible and the outer frames and reinforcing boards can be disassembled. After disassembled, the exercising body can be stored in a narrow space and conveniently transferred. In addition, the balance exercise can be stably and safely performed.
It is known that balance exercise can strengthen muscles of whole body of a user and enhance the energy and shape the curve of the body of the user. FIG. 1 shows an existent balance exerciser including a main envelope body 10, a base seat 14 and an annular fixing member 15.
The main envelope body 10 has a dome-shaped upper face. The outer circumference with maximum diameter is upward bent to form an annular hook section 11. The inner circumference of the bottom of the main envelope body 10 is inward recessed to form an annular insertion section 12. The center of the bottom of the main envelope body 10 is formed with a vent 13.
The base seat 14 is laid under the main envelope body 10. The base seat 14 has an upright annular support section 141 near the vent 13 of the main envelope body 10 for supporting the same. The outer circumference of the base seat 14 has an upward outward extending outer flange 142 inserted in the annular insertion section 12. In addition, a support rim 143 outward extends from the outer circumference of the annular support section 141. The bottom of the support rim 143 is fixable on any face. The top of the support rim 143 abuts against and supports the bottoms of the annular hook section 11 and the annular insertion section 12.
The annular fixing member 15 is annularly disposed around the main envelope body 10 to enclose the annular hook section 11 and the support rim 143.
It is known that an ordinary person (no matter male or female) has a height within 160 to 180 cm. That is, the conventional balance exerciser should have a minimum diameter of about 1 meter for a user to stretch his/her limbs and balance the body. However, the balance exerciser with such a diameter will occupy much room. Therefore, it is inconvenient to store or transfer the balance exerciser.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an inflatable elastic exercising device composed of a deflatable collapsible elastic body, outer frames and reinforcing boards that can be disassembled. After disassembled, collapsed and stacked, the exercising body can be stored in a narrow space and conveniently transferred.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above inflatable elastic exercising device in which the elastic body has a top face for a user to stand thereon to do balance exercise. The balance exercise can be stably and safely performed.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above inflatable elastic exercising device further including rope sections for varying the balance exercise and ensuring the safety in the balance exercise.